The Fallout
by briannawrites
Summary: It was just one night, but what came after would change their lives forever. Now, over a month later they have to come together and figure out how to make it all work. But, will it? DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A new fanfic...I know it's a bad idea but I needed to write this, okay? :) I really hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha and her family, but everything else belongs to the WWE. After all, if I owned the WWE, Cena would be heel and Kaitlyn wouldn't be on the main roster. Whoops.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a simple, lust-filled night. Something that people only remember having because it was with their other drunken friends, who only remember it because they woke up half-naked and ran out as quickly as they could. But, Samantha rarely got drunk, and when she did she didn't turn into a hormone-crazed twenty-three year old. She simply fell asleep in a cab ride home, or had a friend take her back to the hotel she was staying at. However, it happened. And, now she was lost in a familiar place.

Now, she was just supposed to be enjoying a nice weekend at home in Ontario, visiting her family and friends, but that night kept replaying in her mind.

His handsome smile, his charming kiss and his passionate hands. That was all she could even think about thinking about now. The smell of his cologne, fresh off of his skin was still floating around her nose and seeking its way into her lungs. Everything that she used to despise in him was now all that she cared about. Nothing about him seemed to push her away, only draw her closer.

And, yes. It was just one night, so of course she should just shake it off. He probably doesn't even remember what happened after all. He was drunk off of his feet, and he practically fell into his own bed, pulling her on top of him. So, if anything - this was all his fault.

The thought of anything continuing or coming out of that night was blinding. Her mind raced through every possibility and ever scenario - but they all turned right around and slapped her in the face. Nothing good could possibly come out of a one night stand with a good friend. Only heartbreak and silence.

But, the thought wasn't too unsettling. If anything it was reassuring and comforting. Maybe - just maybe - the situation wasn't as bad as her mind was making it out to be. Maybe, something wonderful, something exciting and lovely would come out of this. Just...maybe.

* * *

"So, how was Ontario?"

Samantha turned around to meet eyes with the brunette she called her best friend, AJ.

"It could've been a lot better, had I actually enjoyed myself."

"Sour make-up with the family? I know how those things go."

Shaking her head, Samantha looked down at her gold ring attire. She couldn't shake that night from her head, no matter how hard she tried and it sucked.

"Can I tell you something?"

Almost chuckling, AJ nodded. "You can tell me anything, remember?" Taking a seat across from Samantha, the brunette crossed her legs and rested her head on her fist, trying her best to look really interested in what her friend was about to say. "Now, spill it."

Samantha pulled a small strand of brunette locks behind her ear and swallowed. "I made a huge mistake last month. And, now it's sort of...controlling me."

"What, did you forget to do something?"

Feeling tears form in her eyes, Samantha shook her head yet again. She was feeling weak, but she knew that she couldn't show it in front of AJ. There was no way that she could possibly let her friend see her cry, it just wasn't her thing.

"No, I actually did something. And, I mean I want to tell you, but you can't judge me for this, okay?"

Not that she was concerned, but AJ was honestly afraid of what her friend was about to tell her. The thought that something was seriously wrong wasn't a far-fetched scenario, but it definitely was a scary one. Crossing her arms a leaning back into her chair, AJ pushed her lips together to keep herself from saying something aloud in response to the sentence that was coming.

Samantha sighed, and pushed more hair back with her hand. "I...I slept with Dean."

Her jaw dropped and was quickly covered with her hands, trying not to act _too _surprised. "Dean Ambrose? As in, Dean - your close friend and and the only guy that you can trust besides Seth and Roman?"

Rolling her eyes at the exaggerated comment, Samantha sighed again. "I honestly can't remember how it happened. I mean, I'm pretty sure _how _it all happened, but everything surrounding the time I met him in the bar to the minute I woke up and ran out is all just a big blur to me."_  
_

Nodding, AJ stood up to stand next to her friend. "Have you talked to him sense that night?"

"No."

"Uh, do you know where he's staying tonight?"

"I know that he has a match, and then I guess he's staying at the same hotel as us."

Rubbing her forehead, AJ began to pace back and forth. "Are you completely sure that you two slept together?"

That was something she knew the answer to - no doubt in her mind. But, hearing the question being asked was enough to make her really think about it. "Well, I remember waking up naked next to him, covered in sheets. He was passed out, completely, so I freaked and ran out as fast as I could."

"Well, I mean there could be another explanation to that, right?"

Now it was Samantha who looked her friend, up and down, eyeing her like she should be inside of a cage. "There's something else..."

Begging her to explain, AJ egged her on. "Well? What's the other thing?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Two minutes. Her entire world was about to change, no matter what the results would be. And, the entire world was collapsing right in front of her eyes and it was only taking two minutes.

Samantha was sitting right next to AJ as the pregnancy test sat on the bathroom sink. They had set the timer on AJ's phone for two minutes: one hundred and twenty seconds. It sounds like a lot, but to Samantha it sounded like an eternity - but they both desperately wanted the time to keep going, putting off the final moment right before their worlds would be changed.

Suddenly, a loud alarm began to buzz on the black iPhone on the coffee table.

"It's time," AJ whispered.

No words, only a simple nod of her head was the response given.

Samantha stood quietly and walked into the bathroom, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. It almost felt like there was a band of drummers drumming as loud as they could in her mind, making everything she did nearly too hard to handle.

Once she was inside the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and reached out for the white stick that laid on the bathroom sink. Swallowing her pride, Samantha brought the test up to her face so that she could read it.

_Positive._

It was a clear plus sign, bold and bright.

All of the sudden, Samantha's breath was knocked out of her chest, and she could practically feel her lungs collapsing within her. For a few minutes, it seemed like the world had literally come to a halting stop.

Pregnant with her best friend's child. Pregnant, and she doesn't even remember having sex. Pregnant as she travels around the world and has to _wrestle_. Pregnant, and well, pregnant.

"Sam..." AJ said quietly as she softly knocked on the door. Although there was no word of the results, there was a slight uneasy feeling running through AJ's body. "Sam, you're scaring me. Just come out so that I can help you."

Looking back into the mirror, Samantha stared at her own reflection and felt sick. She couldn't remember the last time she had truly felt disgusted by herself, but now she felt like everything was wrong; very wrong. So, she looked into the mirror and then followed her body down with her eyes until she saw her stomach. She suddenly felt a sense of relief run through her veins as she looked at her thin abdomen, realizing that there is a human being growing inside of her.

Despite what people may think, she had actually made something out of that mysterious night, something beautiful.

"It's positive." Samantha opened the door and handed the test out to her friend, with dried tears under her bright blue eyes. "The test is positive. I'm pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Samantha walked back into the small living room of her hotel and sat down on the couch. "What can I do? I'm going to need to talk to the doctors and see if it's actually real."

"What about Dean? I mean, you have to tell him."

Right then, that feeling of relief disappeared into thin air and was replaced with nausea. Quickly, Samantha ran back into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. AJ stood outside the bathroom door, feeling sorry for the brunette on her knees. Everything was becoming really complicated and it had only been this way for a couple of minutes.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him. He doesn't even remember sleeping with me, how do you think he's going to take this news?"

Now it was tears, dozens of them, all falling from those bright blue eyes of Samantha's. Never before had she cried in front of AJ, but today was a different day.

"Sam, whatever you do...I'm going to be right there with you."

Now, all she had to do was find Dean and break the news.

* * *

"Have you even made an effort to talk to Sam sense...you know..."

"Why do you have to get so involved in my personal life?" Dean snapped at Seth, yet again. He's was getting really tired of the same questions being asked repeatedly - as they had been all month long.

"Seth's just trying to help, Dean. Sam's our friend. We don't want her to think that you got what you wanted and now you're done with her."

"She doesn't feel that way."

Rolling his eyes at Dean, Roman shook his head. "And, how are we supposed to know that for sure if you haven't even _tried _to talk to her sense that night?"

"I've been busy." Dean pulled a light gray shirt over his head and messed his fingers through his hair. He loved his friends - as much as he hated to admit it - but they always knew how to push his buttons. And, right then, they were pushing all of them and they wouldn't stop.

"You've been busy sitting on your ass, fantasizing about doing it all again. That isn't the type of busy that should keep you from talking to her."

"What do you know about relationships, Seth? When's the last time you actually held hands with a girl, let alone had sex with one?" Dean grabbed his phone and checked the front screen. "Crap..."

Looking up from their phones themselves, they glanced at each other before both Seth and Roman asked what all of the sudden was the matter.

"It's Samantha." He muttered. "She wants me to come to her hotel room so that we can talk."

Seth looked at Roman with wide, suggestive eyes. "If you ask me, that sounds like someone's going to get lucky again."

Ignoring the snark remark, Dean grabbed his hoodie, threw it on and ran out the door. Part of him did think that maybe, he would get something a little more interesting than a conversation, but his heart also told him that if she was going to trust him again, he needed to play it off cool. Meaning, no hugging or anything "relationship" like.

He would just have to be her friend - sounds easy, considering for the past two years that's all they were to each other, but now? Now, it felt like it was impossible to do.

* * *

Pacing back and forth around her room, Samantha waited for the dreaded knock on her door. She thought about opening it, and diving into Dean's arms, him wrapping himself around her and never letting go. Fantasizing was a little much, but it was all she had. And, it didn't help that her hormone-crazed body wanted nothing more than to kiss him repeatedly.

Finally, that sound of a fist tapping on wood interrupted her pacing. It sent her into almost shock, she just stood there for awhile, unaware of what she should do.

_Open the door._

She listened to her thoughts and walked slowly to the front door of her hotel room. Turning the knob slowly, she prayed that nobody could hear the loud thumping that her heart was doing.

"Dean," she whispered. He looked so worried, so confused and yet, he also looked so wonderfully handsome. "Thanks, for stopping by."

Only a nod was his response. "The text message sounded urgent enough."

"Come inside."

Allowing him into the room, Samantha watched as he walked in. Closing the door behind her, she quickly thought about how easy it would be to just send him back out - to not tell him at all.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

That did it. Now, she knew that she had to tell him. She just had to.

After some small talk, the two made their way to the couch, where they sat down next to each other. They were pretty close to one another, yet they both felt like they were miles from the other. It was all just too nerve wracking: for the both of them. For one, Samantha had to tell him what happened, and he had to reassure her that they could still be friends. Neither would be an easy task.

"So, I have something that I really need to tell you." The words came out so quiet, she was afraid that he hadn't heard her. "And, I don't want to make you mad or anything like that. I just need to tell you now, because you have the right to know."

"Sam, you're scaring me now. What is it?"

Taking the deepest breath she'd ever allowed into her lungs, she looked at Dean right in his eyes. "Do you remember what happened last month? After the Summerslam kick-off party, when you invited me down to the bar?" The sentences came out weak and dry. She was so nervous, and she'd never felt this way about anything before.

Thinking hard about it, Dean remembered. "I think so."

"Okay," she nodded. It was a good thing that he remembered. Maybe it wouldn't be all that difficult to believe. "Well, we slept together. And, something happened."

Nodding, Dean was preparing to hear something along the lines of: she loves him, they can't be friends or something about how she was going to quit.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the last chapter's feedback! My heart was overflowing with joy when I read everyone's reviews. You all have no idea how much your thoughts mean to me! :)**

**Well, hopefully you'll enjoy this update as well? Maybe, maybe not? Let me know! Trust me, a lot more will be coming soon!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was just two words, but the echoed in his mind like he had been told he was about to die. Well, that's practically how it felt too.

His chest was tight, his body was numb and his brain was running millions of thoughts around he couldn't seem to slow them down. However scared he was feeling on the inside, it didn't register on his face. He just looked confused, and slightly bored.

"Dean...did you hear what I just said?"

He nodded, and then he stood up. "Are you being serious?"

Almost offended, Samantha stood up with him. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I don't know. What, are there cameras hiding somewhere, am I 'punked' yet?"

"Dean, I'm telling you the God honest truth here! I just found out this morning, and I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to make sure."

Now it was Dean's turn to pace back and forth. "So you aren't even sure that this is all real?"

"I'm pretty sure, Dean." Her voice was almost filled completely with anger. "I know how my body reacts, and its never felt like this before."

Feeling like he was about to begin tearing his hair out of his head, Dean started shaking. "This isn't happening. You can't be pregnant." The word _pregnant _spilled out of his mouth as if he were disgusted to even be saying it.

"Well, I'm glad I know where we stand on this subject. Thanks for the talk, Dean." The sarcasm stung.

"Wait, we didn't even talk about our options."

Confused, Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and leaned towards him. "Options? What do you mean by, options?"

"Like...are you going to keep the kid?"

"I'm not going to give it away, if that's what you're suggesting. You don't even have to be a part of this child's life." _Yes you do. _She wanted him to be with her, especially after feeling how good it was to actually be with him. He was the perfect fit for her, she just didn't realize it.

"What about abortion? Is that an option?"

That hurt her. Not only was she morally opposed to the killing of a child, but she was also offended that he would even offer that to her, knowing that she was orally opposed to it. Uncrossing her arms, she nearly slapped him before she contained her anger and dropped her hands down to her sides.

"I am not getting an abortion, Dean."

He shook his head. "So, this is it. You've already made up your mind, and yet you still asked me to come down here? Why am I even here, Samantha? Why did you even want to tell me if you were just going to have your mind already made up?"

"Because this is your baby, and I wanted you to at least know before nine months passed and you were still clueless."

"I can't even give you my opinion, without you shutting me down! How in Holy hell do you really think that we could raise a child?"

"Nobody here said that you had to be a father to this child. Just show up for holidays and we'll be good."

That set him off. He was usually good at controlling his anger issues, but she had a way of tearing his walls down. She made him feel vulnerable to all attacks. But, it was just her attacks that beat him up and left him broken. And, now there is a kid involved in all of this. How would they be able to survive nine months like this?

Grabbing Samantha's arm, Dean brought her close to him.

"I'm going to be there throughout this, okay?"

"Nobody is making you do that."

"I am. I'm not going to sit around while you go through this alone. Whether we're a couple or just two friends, I did this and I'm going to help you through it."

It was poetic, in a sense. However, Dean wasn't the poetic type, and something in her head kept telling her that he was just saying this to get into her pants again. No matter how sincere he looked, most guys always had a second choice, always had a back-up route just in case the weather gets stormy. And, if anything was stormy, it was Samantha's world.

Her future was always bright, but with a baby in the picture, there it all goes. No wrestling, no traveling and no paycheck means no dream. This business was always her first choice - she always put it first. And, now there was something else she was going to have to put first.

Samantha nodded, as if she believed him. "If you ever want to leave, you're welcome to do so."

"I'm not gonna leave. Maybe we won't work out, but something is telling me that this is the right decision."

"Dean, don't make promises that you can't keep." She lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "Things like this don't usually end well, for anybody."

"Then let's be the game changers." Smiling. He smiled.

What kind of guy finds out that he got a girl pregnant after a one night stand, and then smiles? What kind of sick game was he playing?

She wanted to kiss him, right then and there, but she knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. If anything, it would only make things more complicated. If things could even get anymore complicated than they already were.

"Just, promise me this." She said, looking up into his eyes.

It was then that Dean realized that his hands were still cupping the brunette's face. "Anything, Sam."

"We can't fall in love."

* * *

AJ stood up quickly as a loud slamming startled her. Turning around, she saw the one man that could possibly make her day worse.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

Taken back by her remark, Phil grabbed his chest, pretending that she had offended him.

"That hurt, AJ. You shouldn't go around talking to champions like that." Walking closer to her, he took in the sweet, minty-fresh scent she was giving off from the Altoids that she continued to pop into her mouth.

"Last time I checked, I'm the only champion in this room." AJ grabbed the shiny pink championship from her duffel bag and held it up so that the cheap lights bounced off of the butterfly that was stuck to the front.

Smirking, Phil nodded. "I almost forgot. Congrats, by the way."

She could tell how sarcastic it was supposed to be, but with the tone of his voice, it didn't sound too bad. Well, nothing sounded back when Phil said it, though AJ would never admit to thinking that. Ever.

"AJ, good news, I," Samantha started to talk, but when she saw Phil she backed off. "Sorry, I didn't know that you'd be in here. I can come back."

"No!" Phil nearly shouted, trying to get her to stay. He was already feeling a little bit awkward about the situation, and he just wanted to get back to the trainers. "I was just leaving."

"You were?" AJ asked, looking back up in confusion. "You just got here..." She mumbled, fading away as she realized that she'd said it out loud. "I mean, yes. Yes, Phil was just leaving." Her words came out stuttered and extremely un-casual, as if she was a bad actress who had forgotten her lines.

Nodding, Samantha looked around the room a little bit as she waited for Phil to leave. Once he exited the room, she quickly ran up to AJ in excitement. "He remembers!"

"That's great! So, he must have taken it well?"

"Eh, I guess so. I mean, he didn't run out and hide or anything." She felt a smile creeping up onto her face. "He was really mature about it."

AJ rolled her eyes and grabbed her sweatshirt from her bag. "When are you going to tell Vince?"

"Crap." Samantha cursed. She had nearly forgotten that she was supposed to have a match on Tuesday for _Smackdown_. "How am I supposed to tell him, now? I only have like, two days. How are they going to find a replacement for me?"

"Slow down, I'm sure he'll understand. After all, his daughter had three kids of her own."

Samantha felt her hands shaking as she began to panic. "This is all way too much for me."

"It's okay, Sam." Reaching up, AJ gently rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine! Just go tell him now."

She only nodded. Her head was pounding, and her heart was racing. No words could possibly pass her nervous lips at this point.

* * *

Gripping her gray sweater tighter and tighter to her body, Samantha walked slowly towards her destination: Vince McMahon's corporate office. She knew that she needed to tell him about her pregnancy because there was no way that she was going to go out there and wrestle, risking her child's life. It wasn't safe for either of them - it wasn't even safe for the company.

If people found out that a company allowed their employee to risk their lives, including a life of a child, and that life was ended...it's just not something that people want to go through.

Samantha lightly tapped on the wooden door, but when nobody answered, she decided to knock a little louder.

"Come in."

"Vince, hi. I was wondering if we could talk for a second."

"Samantha, just the person I wanted to talk to! Come inside, have a seat, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

Sitting down, Samantha gripped her sweater even tighter. She felt so uncomfortable and out of place, everything just felt wrong at that moment.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you." Vince began their conversation. "I've talked to a lot of the other workers in the back, and they unanimously agreed with me. I think that you should become a heel."

"A heel? Oh, wow. I...I'm speechless." She knew that she needed to tell him right then, and right there. But, how was she supposed to fit it in there?

"We all think that you being the 'bad girl' would be a huge career move. And, we also had another little bonus in mind."

Now the nerves were kicking in. She almost fainted as each word fell out of Vince's mouth.

"You're going to join the Shield, as their female addition."

That's when her heart stopped. She couldn't possibly figure out how she was supposed to fit this in.

"Oh..."

"Well? What are your thoughts on the subject?" He grabbed the paper coffee cup from the side of his desk and took a deep sip from it. "And, don't hold back."

Nodding, Samantha felt herself falling. _Trust me, no holding back here._

"I'm pregnant."

Shock; only pure shock on his face as she wrapped up her two-worded sentence. He nearly looked as if he had bumped into a ghost, and was staring death right in it's face. It was an odd expression, one that Samantha had never seen in person before, and she prayed that she would never have to see it again.

"You're...pregnant. As in, you're with child?"

Again, her throat went dry and only a head nod could respond for her. "I'm sorry, Vince. I just found out and I didn't know how to tell you and then you told me about this huge move..."

"Samantha," he tried to get himself into the conversation.

"And, I tried to tell you but then it all started up and it got so difficult..."

"Samantha!"

"I'm just so, so sorry."

Vince nodded. "I understand." He let out a sad sigh. "You're too talented to let you go, and you have too much potential to just let you leave. I guess you'll just have to have a paid maternity leave. But, only in six months. Surely, you can find it in your hectic schedule to stay on the road until it's time for motherhood."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I think that we're done here."

Samantha stood up, shook his hand, and ran out of the office as fast as she could. Turning the corner, she ran right into the one person who - although she didn't realize it - she wanted to see the most.

"Dean..."

"Is everything okay?" It didn't matter to him that his life was changing, she was the only person he'd been thinking about since their conversation. And, seeing her look so concerned only made him more worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just told Vince about our little...situation."

"Wait, you told him that I'm the father?"

Samantha took an extremely small step backwards. She was disgusted by his question, in fact she nearly thought she was going throw up. And, this time it had nothing to do with morning sickness.

"No." She said, anger rising throughout her voice. "No, I didn't tell him our little secret. Just that I got knocked up by some guy who doesn't give a damn that's big enough to hold his lies." Samantha turned on her heels and started off in the other direction.

"What are you talking about? Samantha!" Dean called out, but to no avail, she was already in another hallway, trying to forget that this was all happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't get girls."

Dean threw his duffel bag down onto the black leather couch of his trailer and lied down, resting his head on the black cushions. His head had been spinning for the past few days, and after his confrontation with Samantha, his heart wasn't exactly beating normally.

"Did you apologize to her? Girls like apologies."

"This isn't a joke, Seth." Dean snapped, lifting his head momentarily. "She's seriously pissed and I don't even know what I said wrong."

"Why didn't you just ask then?" Roman sat down across from Dean, throwing his feet up onto the stack of unused pillows.

Sighing, Dean rubbed his forehead. "Because - she scares me."

Roman shook his head. "This chick is having your baby. How scared of her can you be?"

"Roman's right, for once." Seth joked. "If Sam is willing to have your kid, then I'm sure that she isn't too mad at you. Maybe it's just hormones."

Making a disgusted face, Dean sat up straighter. Sure, he is okay with her having this baby, but the thoughts and feelings about being pregnant still freaked him out.

"Well, what exactly did you say to her?"

"I just asked if she'd told Vince that I was the father of the baby. She told him yesterday that she was pregnant, and I heard that she's getting a paid leave of absence."

Seth rolled his eyes. "She thinks that you don't want anybody to know that you're the dad."

While the thought never really crossed his mind, Dean nodded. It made sense considering how mad she got and how quickly she changed moods. Now, his confused feelings were replaced by guilt and embarrassment.

"Damn it. I screwed this all up."

"Get over it, Dean." Roman offered, standing up. "We're not leaving for another hour. Just go down to her hotel room and see is she's still there."

"I can't just go talk to her. She might not even be there, and if she is, then who knows if she'll even be up for a discussion."

"You make it all sound so complicated," Roman chuckled.

Shaking his head, Dean grunted. "Because it is complicated! I've never felt this way about anybody, and for the first time I'm going to have some meaning in my life. I said one thing, _one thing_, and suddenly everything becomes impossible to work out. This wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed away from her."

"Don't say that, man." Seth walked over and sat down next to Dean, throwing his arm over his friend's rough shoulder. "If you had stayed away from her, then she wouldn't be pregnant with your kid."

"That was the point, dumb-ass."

"Seth's right."

Smirking, Seth looked away so that Dean wouldn't see the expression. He liked being right, mainly because that feeling was never around for very often.

Looking up, Dean sighed. "I just wish that everything was easy again."

"It'll get easier, maybe not tomorrow, but it will. Just don't give up on Sam. She needs you right now."

After a few more encouraging words, Dean decided that his friends were right. No matter how hard things got, he knew that he couldn't just walk away from Samantha. He wasn't sure of what exactly she was going through, but he did know that she needed him; more than anything.

* * *

Brushing her thin dark hair behind her head, Samantha looked deeply into her mirror. She could see that her cheeks looked a bit swollen, which honestly scared her. She was beginning to wonder how her career would work if she turned into a large, swollen plum right in front of the entire world.

Samantha sighed, breathing in and out heavily. Everything felt sour. For the first time in years she felt sick to her stomach - for obvious reasons - and it wasn't due to nerves or morning sickness. She was just tired of feeling the responsibility.

The brunette walked into the kitchen and felt hungry. This was the first time that she'd actually gotten a craving for something besides water or a hamburger. She was somewhat in the mood for Chinese, but she knew that she didn't have any left over.

Rolling her eyes at her misfortune, Samantha left the kitchen and headed into her bedroom. Grabbing her phone from her purse, she unlocked it and checked her missed messages.

They were almost all from Dean.

She groaned. She didn't want to talk to him, and she wished that he'd understand her.

It wasn't that she was angry with him for what he'd said...he just hasn't seemed that helpful around her. This is all _his _fault. He's the reason that they were in the situation that they were. If he hadn't been so hormonal...

Samantha's phone vibrated in her palm, and she looked down. In small font, the letters spelled out _Dean_.

_Should I answer? If I don't he'll think something is wrong and come over anyways. I should just answer._

"What do you want?" Samantha snapped at him into the phone.

"Can we talk?" It was muffled, but she could hear him clearly.

"I think you've said enough already, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't. You haven't even given me the chance to really say my side of all of this. You've just made me out to be the bad guy."

"So, now it's my fault that we're having to deal with this?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. "See; you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Making me out to be the bad guy. I really do care, Sam. I really do."

"You sure aren't acting like it."

There was a pause, but they both knew that neither of them had hung up yet. This was too important, they both realized, to just let it go. Samantha sighed and looked up from the floor that she'd been staring at for what had seemed like an eternity.

"When I said that I would be there for the both of you...I meant it."

Letting a tear roll down her cheek, Samantha smiled.

"Sam...do you hear what I'm saying?"

Samantha heard him, every last word. And, she loved it.

"Yes, I do. Thanks."

"So...are we good?"

Chuckling, she nodded her head. "We're perfect."

* * *

**It got a little fluffy at the end there, but hopefully it satisfied the thirst for my update...it has been a while since I last posted a chapter, so I thought I would just knock this one out of the way.**

**If you have any suggestions or comments, leave a review! I'll try to get back to you if you have a question or a suggestion. **

**Until next time...chao! **


End file.
